An Unforseen Choice
by TheFantasyFreak
Summary: Details: When Kagome comes back from the past with Inu Yasha in tow, she is greeted by an enthusiastic visitor, who promptly kisses her. Why? Find out! Sess/Kago Partial nudity (just some torn clothes in chapter 10) mild language and some violence.
1. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 1

Hello, reader! I hope you like this fan fiction, and it'll be an eventual Sess/Kago! *cheers* If you dislike that coupling for some insane reason, at least read the first chapter: it's just a prologue! I do not own any of these characters (too bad, Fluffy Sama could have aided in world domination *drools at thought*) Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW!!! Or else my munchkins will be PO'd!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inu Yasha sighed as he sat in a tree, his foot leaning against a branch  
to keep his balance. He closed his eyes as his thoughts strayed, before  
returning to Kikyo, as they always seemed to. While the priestess lived,  
she was the first human who ever truly related to Inu Yasha; who accepted  
his rash words and rude actions with only a small smile. She was  
purifying the Shikon Jewel in her care, trying to erase the evil  
bloodshed in which it was created, and at first, it was because of the  
jewel that Inu Yasha followed her. Later, he began studying the priestess  
more and more, perhaps trying to find a weakness in her cool exterior.  
Kikyo felt his presence often, sometimes choosing to shoot arrows at him,  
and sometimes being civil to the half demon.  
  
Although the odd hunter-and-prey relationship centered on the jewel, it  
soon grew beyond it. Unspoken emotions hung in the air whenever Inu Yasha  
studied her, sometimes even forgetting the cause of his watching.  
Although their emotions never had time to develop into anything physical  
past a hug, they still existed. If they had surpassed their current  
stage, they might have grown to find the other's flaws and grow bored.  
However, that never got a chance to happen as another half demon set his  
sights on the jewel: Naraku. The rest was mentioned often, stirring a  
pang in Inu Yasha's heart every time he thought of it.  
  
A part of him died that day, which was probably the reason that Kikyo's  
arrow was impaled on his heart. Then Kagome came.  
  
Kagome, ignorant to the fact that Inu Yasha was brooding about her,  
looked up at the half demon and sighed. He usually went up in a tree when  
he was thinking about something, and she was aware of the fact that after  
Kikyo became revived, his thoughts often trailed to her. Each romantic  
and emotional gesture he had ever shown her was sharp in her mind, but  
those impulsive moments were overshadowed by Kikyo. Maybe it was because  
Kikyo was the one whom Inu Yasha proclaimed his love, an action he had  
never shown for her.  
  
She glanced at the half demon's face, noting that his golden eyes had  
grown a touch softer, meaning that it was around a half hour until he  
finished brooding. She sat on the ground and stretched her arms out in  
front of her, intertwining her fingers. It was supposed to be romantic  
right now, while everyone was away, taking a break from the group. Miroku  
was at a temple, for an exorcism ritual, hoping a jewel shard might come  
along with the bargain. It was probably not a coincidence that the temple  
was nestled in a village where many teenage girls resided. Sango had  
tagged along, in case he needed help, and to keep an eye on him. Shippo  
went because he was expecting the brawl to be entertaining and he was  
expecting to be stroked by the young women in the village.  
  
Inu Yasha had not gone along because he would probably frighten the  
villagers more than the original demon, and Kagome stayed behind because  
she would not be much help. Maybe the trio planned for her and Inu Yasha  
to be alone together, but Inu Yasha took advantage of the lull in  
fighting to brood. Again. Kagome sighed as she leaned back, thinking that  
Inu Yasha would have chosen one of them already unless he thought the  
choice was obvious. She supposed it would be. Inu Yasha would die for  
Kikyo, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her at one point.  
Next to that, all Kagome had was a handful of embraces and a few hand  
holds. It seemed pathetic and she decided that she was obsessing over a  
half demon who obviously wasn't interested.  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out, trying to decide what to do. There  
was Hojo back home, but she had so many dates with him that she blew off,  
she was nearly certain that he lost interest. Besides, she was constantly  
spending more and more time in Feudal Japan as opposed to present day, so  
it would be ideal if she had someone who could be with her in both.  
Unfortunately, it was impossible. No demons existed in modern Japan out  
of TV. Kagome stood; brushed off the grass she collected on her skirt and  
checked her watch. Even though it was summer, she still had to check back  
into her normal life often, so her mother wouldn't worry. The rest of the  
group was probably going to take a few hours, and then sleep at the town  
when it got dark. She glanced once more at Inu Yasha; thought of the mile  
or two of distance to the Bone Eater's well, and picked up her bike.  
  
Kagome decided against telling Inu Yasha about her leaving, he would be  
impossible to reach at this point and probably wouldn't care anyways. She  
was steadily pedaling through the woods, knowing the way from experience,  
for about a mile before Inu Yasha caught up with her. A slight jolt  
behind her informed her of him joining her, and she wondered if he was  
aware of their closeness. Then she realized it was probably because of  
the small bicycle seat and any romantic implements melted away. Inu Yasha  
did not say anything until she reached the well, unaware of where she was  
going until she arrived. He quickly slid of the seat and stepped in front  
of the well.  
  
Kagome sighed and laid her bike on the ground, stepping up to Inu Yasha,  
aware of the obvious confrontation. "Why do you need to go back this  
time?" Inu Yasha asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome glared before saying,  
"I haven't seen my family for over a week. They probably think I am  
dead." The personal chord did not affect Inu Yasha at all, having no idea  
why she would want to see her family. Of course, his only family left was  
his half-brother Sesshoumaru, who desperately wanted him dead and the  
Tetusaiga for himself, even though he couldn't touch it. Kagome noted  
that before trying a different tack, letting pleading enter her brown  
eyes. "Please, Inu Yasha. I need a break. Just one week of being normal."  
Inu Yasha's eyes softened but he said, "No. Why are you so desperate to  
leave all of a sudden?" His eyes narrowed. "Are you planning something?"  
Kagome bit her tongue so as not to reveal her reasons but avoided the  
subject by asking, "Haven't I returned all those other times? Don't you  
trust me yet?"  
  
Inu Yasha thought for a second before saying, "Not unless I go with you."  
Kagome looked surprised but slightly irritated, "You don't trust me at  
all do you? Besides, a half demon wandering after me isn't exactly  
normal, Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha's eyes hardened as he said, "It's either me  
coming along or you not going along." Kagome sighed, knowing perfectly  
well that she could simply say one word and go to her own world but it  
didn't feel right somehow. She nodded, causing Inu Yasha to grin.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
YAY! Thank you SOOOO much for reading my first chapter! This is the first  
Inu Yasha fan fiction I've done, so I hope it wasn't too terrible!  
  
*plays dramatic music in preparation for next chapter* I don't want to  
spoil it for you people! Just be prepared for a steamy kiss! Heh, now you  
HAVE to read it! I might be more insane by then though, from lack of  
caffeine, so BEWARE! 


	2. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 2

Here's a proper opening that I forgot to write at the beginning of the first one.Just skip over this if you have no patience for such luxuries. This fan fiction was basically an idea I had about the well and time traveling and all that confusing stuff. I just HAD to bring Fluffy into it (tee hee) so this was born: written between the time of my scanlations downloading. This is my first real fanfic, and I felt odd after finishing it. I got frustrated at this chapter sounding shoujo manga like so I put in some violence and promise some fight scenes in the next chapter.  
  
Anyways: Enjoy and review!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inu Yasha gripped Kagome's hand as they leaped down the well, and she  
felt no need to tell him that it was not necessary. She wobbled slightly  
on impact, and Inu Yasha grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling.  
Their eyes met and she smiled. The motion was quickly forgotten as  
Kagome's grandfather opened the top of the well. Inu Yasha literally  
pushed her away, as if embarrassed. However, he helped lift her out of  
the well before he cleared the pit in a single leap.  
  
Her grandfather, triumphant in his denial of the fact that he had indeed  
called them here, led them to the kitchen where Kagome's mother greeted  
them, wiping her hands on a towel. Her expression was slightly amused as  
she said, "Kagome, you have a visitor waiting in the living room." Kagome  
looked confused before her mind supplied the answer: Hojo. She glanced at  
Inu Yasha, but his eyes told her that he had no intention of letting the  
visitor go through unchecked. She sighed, and went to the living room,  
mostly out of guilt at the numerous times she had to stand him up. What  
was wrong with her?  
  
The visitor stood tall, wearing a long black trench coat and a pair of  
baggy jeans. They took off their sunglasses as Kagome entered, and their  
face broke into a grin. The mascara eyes were golden and the visitor's  
hair was white, running in a long braid down their back. Kagome heard Inu  
Yasha gasp behind her as she recognized the visitor: Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru's smile remained: an odd expression on his usually stony  
face. He quickly took two steps towards Kagome as Inu Yasha yelled, "What  
the hell are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru blatantly ignored Inu Yasha as  
he whispered to Kagome, "Finally. I found you again." While Inu Yasha  
continued to ask questions without hearing an answer, Sesshoumaru placed  
both hands on the side of Kagome's face. Kagome blinked, confused and  
slightly nervous.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned in (and a little downwards, due to his height) and  
kissed Kagome on the mouth. Kagome's eyes widened as Inu Yasha's  
narrowed, his fleet of questions halted. "What the hell do you think  
you're doing to her?!" Inu Yasha screamed as he aimed a blow at  
Sesshoumaru's close face. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and flickered in  
annoyance as he took one hand off of Kagome's face and blocked the punch.  
He coldly grasped the fist and twisted it, a snap audible. Inu Yasha  
winced and then gaped at his now sprained wrist.  
  
All during this time, Kagome had been kissing Sesshoumaru, and it was an  
odd experience. He was gentle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders,  
and that feeling was very different after the time she had spent with Inu  
Yasha, though not unwelcome. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation,  
opening her lips slightly. For some reason, she did not feel violated for  
this being her first kiss; it felt oddly secure and warm. It was  
Sesshoumaru who broke the kiss, leaving Kagome wanting more as he kept  
his arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
Inu Yasha was glaring angrily at Sesshoumaru, who returned his heated  
glare with cold indifference to Inu Yasha. He then turned his glare to  
Kagome, who felt oddly dazed and light headed. He pointed with his good  
arm and her and said one word very clearly: "Bitch." Kagome gasped,  
feeling as if her heart had been grasped and then twisted. Tears stung  
her eyes as she thought about the unfairness of the word. However, before  
she could protest, Sesshoumaru slashed his claws against Inu Yasha's  
face, creating four bleeding scars. He then gripped the front of Inu  
Yasha's tunic with his dripping hand and said, "You little fool. Do you  
really think you can insult my love and get away from it in front of me?  
You could have said or done something to Kagome at any point in time, but  
you kept on doting about Kikyo. One thing wrong with that: she's dead.  
Mourning and wishing after her will not make it better or bring her back.  
You disgust me." Inu Yasha growled as his mind revealed the truth of the  
words. However, he dipped his claws into his bleeding cuts and yelled,  
"Claws of blood!" causing daggers of blood to fly around the room. He  
watched coldly as one flew at Kagome, refusing to save her as he normally  
would.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There's the kiss I promised you. *watches as everyone leaves and stops reading* Wait.! There'll be more action and more smooches but I am trying to keep this PG-13, dudes, so bear with me! Basically, a kiss is third base in a PG-13 so I have to figure out where my limits are. I hoped you liked the chapter and I'll have another one up in a week, max. So check back and feel free to send me an e-mail! ^_^ 


	3. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 3

BWAHAHAHAHAH! I am evil, aren't I? Leaving it hanging like that? I've gotten a lot of positive response to my fanfic, which pleases my munchkins and I. It has also geared me into writing this as fast as possible to satisfy the addicts. You asked for it; you got it: Chapter #3!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome watched the dagger of blood advance towards her, realizing too  
late that she should react. She shrieked and dropped into a crouch,  
turning away from the attack. Sesshoumaru's actions during this could  
have only been described as supernatural. He thrust Inu Yasha away and  
lunged towards Kagome, the dagger of blood grazing his upper arm as his  
body shielded hers. Kagome, hearing the grunt that Sesshoumaru emitted,  
looked up, shocked to see Sesshoumaru's arms around her shoulders. Her  
mind's thoughts seemed to pass sluggishly through her head, one fact  
reigning clear: He had saved her. Sesshoumaru had defended her and her  
honor. Inu Yasha attacked her. Sesshoumaru squeezed Kagome's shoulders  
once before he stood and faced Inu Yasha's, his golden eyes resembling  
two shards of ice. He took off his trench coat, not bothering to wipe off  
the blood that had stained it from the attack and his wound.  
  
He changed his stance as he cracked his knuckles, standing in front of  
Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome as he said, "Go to somewhere safe.  
This may be dangerous and I may not be able to protect you." Kagome,  
confused, picked up the trench coat and quickly stepped back, blushing as  
she murmured her thanks. Sesshoumaru nodded to her before he glanced at  
his bloody cut. It was not deep, but still made stretching his left arm  
painful. Sesshoumaru glared coldly at Inu Yasha as he remarked, "I  
suppose this makes your sword useless. You betrayed the human you were  
meant to protect and replaced the gap with your own foolish pride. Not  
the wisest choice." Inu Yasha growled as he cast the sheathed Tessaiga  
aside, before brandishing his claws and saying, "I don't need it to beat  
you, bastard."  
  
They lunged towards each other in the same instant, wounding their  
opponent and landing on the opposite end of the room like samurai. Inu  
Yasha gasped in pain and rage as he held his hand over his upper arm,  
which was deeply wounded. Sesshoumaru grinned as he licked the blood on  
his claws to clean them. "I plan to give back the wound you inflicted on  
with a hundred times over. Then I shall repay you for the harm you would  
have done to Kagome." Inu Yasha growled, his heart wincing at the thought  
of Kagome. His feelings could not be neatly banished even though most of  
them had converted to hatred. "Why are you even here?!" He yelled as he  
turned to face the evil demon.  
  
"Easy. Demons are immortal. Your human side filtered the purity of your  
demon blood and shortened your life span considerably. I had to modify my  
appearance a little to blend with the changing times but I was rewarded  
for my patience in the end. You have no idea what it is like: waiting  
hundreds of years for a single mortal so you can spend your lives  
together. I let her slip through my fingers once and I am not letting her  
do it again." Inu Yasha looked confused as he let his arms drop, letting  
an unintentional whiny quality enter his voice as he said, and "She was  
mine first, brother. You have no right." Sesshoumaru laughed, a short  
harsh sound, as he continued with his speech, "I didn't know you could  
claim ownership of a person. I am her only option for happiness. You want  
to know something about that well? It goes back to Feudal Japan. And only  
Feudal Japan. As soon as that era ends, the well becomes another pit in  
the ground. I know, brother, I lived through it."  
  
Inu Yasha growled as he said, "Do you really think I'll let Kagome go to  
a bastard like you?" He pointed his claws at Sesshoumaru's throat as his  
half-brother said, "Actually, Inu Yasha, you are the technical bastard.  
And why do you care about her this much? Is it because you love her? Or  
is it because you see her as your last chance with Kikyo?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-  
  
Dudes, this is me again. It's late, so I'm signing off. Read and review!  
I apologize for the slowness of this chapter; there was a bunch of stuff  
I needed to explain. I'll get more action and romance in the next  
chapter, otaku-in-training's honor! I'll give you a really long chapter 4  
tomorrow or the day after to compensate for this one's shortness. -_- 


	4. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 4

Here we go! Time to write this really long chapter I promised you guys! *cracks knuckles as she leans over the computer* -_- I got nothing. need caffeine. *eats chocolate and feels ready to write* Magic stuff. ^.^  
  
I just gave you guys more stuff to be confused about. I'm sorry. I plan  
to clear that up. And as a side note, I set up their dining room as an  
American one because I am clueless with Japanese customs. =.=  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- -  
  
Inu Yasha gaped as he searched for the right yet honest answer.  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and remarked, "So I see. You need to  
organize your feelings before we can truly become rivals for Kagome. I  
will give you a week to prepare and then we will have a match, with  
Kagome as the prize. It is the only fair way to go. As any good trophy, I  
vow for her to be untainted." He grinned was suggestively before he  
nodded and left the room. Inu Yasha growled as soon as he left and fell  
to his knees, smashing his fist against the floor. Why? Why was this so  
difficult? Sesshoumaru seemed to have no problems with voicing his  
feelings but the words caught in Inu Yasha's throat. He could not  
possibly mean them unless he was completely faithful, as there was always  
the topic of Kikyo. He had to resolve the situation. He stood and  
straightened his shoulders, picking up his sword on the way out.  
  
Kagome wordlessly embraced Sesshoumaru as soon as she saw him, burying  
her face into his shoulder. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and  
held her tightly, as if never intending to release her from that  
position. Inu Yasha's gaze was haughty to conceal his inner hurt as he  
walked past them. Kagome stepped back slightly and pressed the neatly  
folded trench coat into Sesshoumaru's hands, and saying, "Thank you." She  
looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled back  
at her and pressed both hands to the back of her head as he embraced her  
gently. They were both content with simple embraces for now as Kagome  
slipped her hand into Sesshoumaru's, being careful of his claws.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked grim as he said, "Kagome, I shall truly be worthy of  
you in one week. I am staying at a hotel not too far away and I shall  
visit as often as possible." Kagome shook her head as she whispered,  
"Please. don't go yet. Maybe later, just don't leave me alone just now."  
She bowed her head, slightly embarrassed at the shy request. Sesshoumaru  
nodded as Kagome's mother entered, looking slightly shocked at the white-  
haired, golden-eyed demon standing in her dining room. She cleared her  
throat at the embrace and raised one eyebrow as she asked Kagome, "Honey,  
who is this?" Kagome blinked as she turned to face her mother.  
Sesshoumaru looked faintly amused at Kagome before smiling and nodding at  
her mother.  
  
Her mother smiled tightly and nodded back, still waiting expectantly for  
an introduction. Kagome bit her lip, trying to think of an introduction.  
Enemy or Lover? Friend or Suitor? Sesshoumaru chuckled at Kagome's  
struggling with it and met Kagome's mother straight in the eyes as he  
said, "I am Sesshoumaru. I know you have already met my half brother."  
Kagome's mother could not help but pout at the lack of ears to touch  
before she regained her composure and asked, "Will you be staying for  
dinner?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome firmly stated, stepping back from Sesshoumaru and holding  
his hand as she led him to his seat. "I have too many questions for you  
to let you go to some hotel." Kagome's mother looked up at that and  
asked, "Really? Where are you staying?" She preferred not to struggle  
over the length of his name before she had a chance to roll it over in  
her mind a few times. Sesshoumaru shrugged and said, "Riverside Inn."  
Kagome's mother's brow furrowed in concern but she felt that she should  
know the demon better before she suggested anything.  
  
Kagome started to sit down in her chair and Sesshoumaru quickly stood up,  
pushing the chair in behind her. She smiled in thanks as Sesshoumaru  
quickly sat down into his own chair again. Kagome's brother and  
grandfather stumbled in, her grandfather muttering about Inu Yasha's  
bluntness. They both sat down, if slightly grudgingly as Kagome's mother  
bought in the food and set it onto the table. Kagome struggled to be  
polite but she could not pass up this opportunity to ask Sesshoumaru some  
questions. "What happened to the marks on your face and what happened to  
your tail?" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he dipped two fingers into his glass  
of water and ran them down his left cheek. Two purple stripes appeared  
where he trailed the water. "I still have my tail. But where I hid it is  
a little bit more private." His eyes twinkled suggestively, causing  
Kagome's face to redden, and then grow angry at her self for reddening.  
  
"What about your arm?" The memory of the armless Sesshoumaru from Feudal  
Japan entered her memory. Sesshoumaru smiled at that and said, "I am  
particularly proud of that. I mastered the sword my father left me and  
grew able to regenerate as well as revive. So I just grew a new one." He  
waved his right arm and smirked at it triumphantly. Kagome paused before  
asking the next question, biting her lip. "Why are you here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked confused before the full impact of the question hit  
him. "We fell in love in Feudal Japan the night before your sixteenth  
birthday. I planned to propose to you exactly one year past that date.  
Oddly enough, it was that exact night that the well closed up and I never  
got the chance. So I waited. I waited hundreds of years until I reached  
your own era. I knew the exact day you were born but decided to wait  
until you discovered the well. Now, I'm here. I wanted you to know about  
this before you finished collecting the Shikon shard and Inu Yasha made  
his wish."  
  
Kagome blinked before considering the complexity of what he said and  
thoroughly confusing herself. Still working on the problem in one side of  
her mind, she asked, "So you know? What Inu Yasha wishes for?"  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and he said, "He becomes a full human and brings  
Kikyo back. I thought it was sort of pointless since I could have just  
used my sword and revived Kikyo, but he seemed quite confident in the  
jewel." Kagome only heard the first sentence, the words repeating over  
and over in her mind: He brings Kikyo back.  
  
Tears stung her eyes as the final blow hit: He wanted Kikyo, not her.  
Sesshoumaru reached out and touched her shoulder as he said gently, "You  
finished collecting the jewel a month before we fell in love. Inu Yasha  
kept the jewel and thought about it and waited a full year for you after  
you stopped coming before he used it. What other choice did he have? Did  
you want him to stop living his life?"  
  
Kagome shook her head as tears silently ran down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru  
leaned in and hugged her tenderly, whispering soothing sounds as she  
cried in his shoulder. He looked over her head as he asked Kagome's  
mother, "May we be excused?" Sesshoumaru barely waited for her nod before  
standing up and leading Kagome to the couch, still embracing her the  
whole time. He sat her onto the first couch he found, holding her hands  
as he gauged her emotions, wondering if she was capable of grasping the  
story of their meeting each other. He could not suppress a small smirk at  
the memory. Kagome squinted through her tears, and erupted into a fresh  
burst of tears, thinking he was amused by her crying her eyes out.  
  
Sesshoumaru winced as he realized his error and placed his hands on  
either side of her face. He lifted her head so that their eyes met and  
wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Please don't cry. As you may have  
noticed, we demons get uncomfortable when their companions and friends  
burst out in tears. Besides, your mother will think I said something  
truly terrible if you never stop crying." He winced again as Kagome broke  
out in a shaky smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned encouragingly and Kagome's smile widened slightly.  
She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and said, "I  
suppose it must seem silly, huh? Crying over something that hasn't  
happened yet?"  
  
He grasped her hands tightly, his gaze suddenly intent and serious as he  
said, "It doesn't have to happen. You can change it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
There! That's a long enough chapter for all you fans, hopefully! 3 pages  
of writing, right there! *collapses* -_- Now to e-mail all you faithful  
reviewers and let you know about the update. I want to thank all you guys  
for the positive response, I was nervous putting my work out there. I  
know this sounds like a farewell speech, but it isn't. I still have plans  
for this little love triangle of mine! Next chapter: We go back to Inu  
Yasha after he's been reunited with the rest of the group! *plays  
dramatic music as hands out pocky in thanks for reading the story and the  
boring note at the end*  
  
Oh, and one more thing: After this next chapter, I plan to alternate the  
writing, with one scene with Sess/Kago and the other with Inu Yasha and  
the group. There'll probably be two days a chapter and possibly three,  
depending on how sore my fingers are. _ 


	5. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 5

Me again. I must be really bugging you people with these author's notes. -_- My apologies. I continue to thank you people for all the support and I hope to get a bunch of more chapters from this fanfic. (^_^) That should please you people who keep and trying to make me write more. Just be thankful it's summer and I can satisfy you peeps. -_- Different perspectives will be shown with a couple of these symbols: ~ *  
  
Still, I've realized I haven't put in nearly any useful information here.  
I'll change that. Criticisms and comments are welcome, just leave a  
review!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome blinked as realization dawned on her. "I can. change it?"  
Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. Sesshoumaru edged closer to her on the  
couch and directly faced her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders  
before he spoke so that she could see the truth of his words.  
  
"It could be dangerous and if you make the wrong move, you can possibly  
eliminate the possibility of your birth. The well closes the night of  
your seventeenth birthday and this time, I want you to stay in the Feudal  
Age. You can have as much time as you wish to decide, but I would have my  
sword and could revive anytime you aged or died and raise you from an  
infant. We could find a way to make this work, Kagome, but I can't force  
you."  
  
Kagome started to speak several times but could not find the right thing  
to say. Sesshoumaru smiled tolerantly and headed off any started  
sentences by kissing her open mouth. Kagome closed her eyes as she  
wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. Unlike the first kiss, she  
half expected this one, and sank into its pleasure like a warm bath.  
Sesshoumaru leaned forward slightly as he slid his arms under hers and  
rubbed his hands up and down her back. Neither of them seemed to want to  
break it off first so they were gasping for air when they finished.  
Between pants, they glanced at each other and burst out laughing for some  
unknown reason.  
  
~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inu Yasha leapt through the well, muttering oaths the whole way, which  
included the violent things he would do to his half brother, in many  
painful ways. He scrambled out of it and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo  
sitting around the well in a half circle. Miroku raised an eyebrow as he  
asked, "What happened to Lady Kagome? Did you two have another fight?"  
His tone was serious but his lower lip was thrust out in mock pity. Inu  
Yasha growled as he lunged towards Miroku, wanting nothing more than to  
murder the monk at just that moment. He was dealt a sharp blow from  
Miroku's staff as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"You realize you might as well tell us what happened, Inu Yasha," Sango  
said, pointing to him and then the well as she said, "And please  
enlighten me as to why these two dragged me to this blasted well." Inu  
Yasha, after effectively being stopped in mid-lunge, scrambled to his  
feet as he growled, "Kagome went back to her own time. She only visits  
Feudal Japan by use of this well. However, that bitch decided to stay  
there with my damned brother." Sango raised an eyebrow at the word  
"bitch" but her eyes widened at the mention of Sesshoumaru.  
  
She clambered to her feet, drawing out her boomerang bone as if expecting  
the demon to come up out of the well behind Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha rubbed  
his sore skull as he stood up, cracking his knuckles as he said, "I have  
one week to win Kagome back from Sesshoumaru. After that battle, I don't  
know what I'll do. I can't exactly expect things to go back to normal."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "You speak of the battle as  
if you have already won Inu Yasha. You can't use your sword this time can  
you?" Inu Yasha looked surprised at Miroku's sharpness but nodded his  
head before continuing to speak.  
  
"I know Kagome and I know Sesshoumaru. They are opposites. I don't care  
how many years he's waited for Kagome, some thing don't change and  
Sesshoumaru is one of them." Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed as he thought of  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone together and briefly thought over going back  
down the well to keep an eye on them.  
  
His thoughts of espionage were interrupted by Sango as she asked, "What  
do you plan to do about it? I know you'll fight willingly, but how do you  
plan to win? So far Sesshoumaru has only centered on your sword, but now  
his motive is completely different. He might even use Kagome as a shield  
while he pulverizes you; I wouldn't put it past him."  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, struggling to put his observations into words  
as he said, "It was his scent. It was different than it was the last time  
we met. And his eyes seem different than they were before, almost  
gentler. There was still wariness around him, and I have a bad feeling  
that his skills have not dulled." Inu Yasha slashed at the air in front  
of him to emphasize his point as he said, "I won't let him touch Kagome  
and I'm going to make him regret every having kissed her!"  
  
They all stared at Inu Yasha numbly as Shippo repeated the phrase slowly,  
"He. kissed. her? And he's not dead yet?" Inu Yasha looked regretful as  
he thought of the attack he had accidentally sent Kagome's way, curling  
his hand into a fist as he remembered Sesshoumaru jumping in front of  
her. He growled as he stalked off, slashing at the air in front of Shippo  
threateningly.  
  
Sango sat down as she commented dryly, "Well, isn't this interesting?  
Kagome has a suitor that Inu Yasha can't dismiss with a growl. I have a  
feeling that Sesshoumaru might be serious about this."  
  
Miroku nodded as he said, "It does ring odd, doesn't it? Inu Yasha  
usually at least makes an attempt to battle off Sesshoumaru when he's  
defending Kagome. Sesshoumaru must have been desperate to attempt to scar  
Inu Yasha psychologically as well as physically this time." Shippo and  
Sango nodded as the words sank in.  
  
Sango glanced at the darkening sky as she commented, "We had better head  
back to the village. Inu Yasha will probably be brooding for most of the  
night and there's no point in making ourselves sleep out in the cold when  
there's a hut or two readily available."  
  
Miroku bit his tongue to resist cheering as he thought of the several  
pretty young women who lived in the village. Sango, noting his bright  
eyes, hit Miroku on the back of the head. Miroku winced as he stood and  
started walking towards the village.  
  
Inu Yasha had his sword out and was slashing at anything in his path,  
crosscutting through the forest with brute efficiency. He was about to  
bury his sword in the tree directly in his path when he recognized it. It  
was the tree on which he had been imprisoned for fifty years. He ran his  
fingers down the bark as he spotted the exact hole where the arrow had  
buried itself in the wood. It seemed oddly appropriate that he brood  
about his troubles here as he scrambled up the trunk.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I apologize, I only did Day One in this post, but I had a lot of stuff to  
cover with Inu Yasha and crew. -_- I finally got chapter 4 up and I'm  
posting a new one. XD It's late and I'm tired and out of chocolate. I'll  
try and write a lot Monday night since I should be getting a decently-  
sized chocolate supply. ^^ I have three hour classes all next week  
though, and I have a brother to compete with for the computer. I so need  
a laptop or my own computer. -.- Oh well, I'm signing off tonight. You  
people can show yourselves out. More reviews mean a faster response, so  
comment! 


	6. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 6

Me again. I must be really bugging you people with these author's notes. -_- My apologies. I continue to thank you people for all the support and I hope to get a bunch of more chapters from this fanfic. (^_^) That should please you people who keep and trying to make me write more. Just be thankful it's summer and I can satisfy you peeps. -_- Different perspectives will be shown with a couple of these symbols: ~ *  
  
Still, I've realized I haven't put in nearly any useful information here.  
I'll change that. Criticisms and comments are welcome, just leave a  
review! The ~* symbols not only mean a change in perspective, but a new  
day. ^^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Three sharp knocks marked Sesshoumaru's arrival the next morning as  
Kagome walked quickly across the house to answer the door. He smiled as  
he greeted her with another kiss, causing Kagome to giggle. He inhaled  
deeply as she embraced him, smiling as he said, "I love your scent."  
  
Kagome froze as she remembered all the times that Inu Yasha had said  
that, and the time when he grudgingly admitted that he liked it.  
Sesshoumaru silently cursed himself when that happened and rubbed his  
hands furiously up and down her back as if to thaw her. Tears glistened  
in her eyes, but she looked at Sesshoumaru, smiled, and hugged him  
tighter.  
  
"Six days," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, confusing Kagome before she  
blinked and remembered the duel. Her thoughts strayed back to Inu Yasha  
and her friends as she thought of what to do. Even if Sesshoumaru won the  
fight, what would happen to the past's Sesshoumaru? He wanted her to stay  
in Feudal Japan but she did not know if she could willingly stay behind  
there, cutting off all family ties.  
  
Sesshoumaru, as if reading her thoughts, said, "My past self will fall in  
love with you, but it might be unexpected. Stay in Feudal Japan with  
him." It sounded more like a command than a request. Kagome forced a  
smile on her face as she thought of the demon Sesshoumaru in the past,  
and literally shuddered at being stuck with him for hundreds of years.  
This Sesshoumaru might be tame enough, but his past self was still all-  
demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru had not read her thoughts that time, but felt the shudder and  
hugged her harder. It would be painful, giving her up again if he won,  
but the thought of all the years he could have spent with Kagome at his  
side spurred him onwards.  
  
~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inu Yasha awoke, squinting as the bright light of morning filtered  
through the leaves above him. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and  
stretched his sore back, cursing himself for falling asleep in that  
uncomfortable position. He shielded his eyes as he assessed the sun's  
position, letting him know the time was a little past noon.  
  
Growling, he slipped out of the tree, landing catlike below. He felt  
restless as he unsheathed his blade, prowling around for a demon or two  
to defeat. A little voice in his mind asked what he was going to do after  
that, causing him to freeze. The demons would be easy pickings if they  
didn't have a Shikon shard and if they did, how would he retrieve the  
shard after they came back together? He growled in frustration and hack  
off an innocent branch that was hanging in front of his face. Inu Yasha  
sighed as he leaned against the tree again, thinking about the Shikon  
Shard.  
  
The only reason he had teamed up with Kagome was because of the Shikon  
shard. The only reason to collect the Shikon shard was so that he could  
use it to become a full demon, like his brother. Sango, Miroku, and  
Shippo all joined them for various reasons, and he had allowed them to  
stay because they were useful.  
  
He clenched his fist as he gripped his blade tightly with both hands,  
making a vow right there: As soon as the Shikon Shard was finished, he  
would kill Kagome. It would be a fitting revenge for Sesshoumaru and he  
could not forgive Kagome after this. The others could do as they pleased,  
so long as they didn't try and stop him.  
  
It would not be the same even if he won; Sesshoumaru had made sure of  
that. He would not let himself be fooled by another woman ever again.  
  
~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru was lying on the couch, with Kagome lying next to him. His  
arms were wrapped around her neck and her hands gripped his. Kagome was  
peacefully sleeping, and she looked innocent in her slumber. Sesshoumaru  
sighed, trying not to move so as to not disturb his love. He started  
playing with a lock of her hair absently as she snuggled closer to his  
chest. He smiled feeling no need to move from this position. He had  
waited hundreds of years to be re-united with Kagome, and he was content  
with simply holding her right now. Sesshoumaru was not fully sure that  
his nature would be happy with that, which was the main reason he was  
holding the duels.  
  
He did at least acknowledge Inu Yasha's feelings, so this duel would be  
the chance for him to justify what he might do. His demon blood was  
stirring with the need to carry Kagome somewhere and make her his mate,  
but he was trying to currently suppress it. However, it grew more and  
more difficult every kiss to break it off at that. Sesshoumaru sighed as  
he looked at her, and closed his eyes, allowing his head to hit the  
armrest as he leaned back. She was obviously a virgin, and even though  
she returned his affections, she did not seem ready for that. The shock  
which she had accepted his kiss with already informed him that she had  
not been kissed.  
  
Kagome had stirred as Sesshoumaru hit his head against the armrest, and  
she turned over, a small smile spreading across her sleepy face as she  
toyed with a lock of his white hair between her fingers. He smiled back  
at her as his demon blood raged inside, especially when she stroked the  
tips of his ears. He inwardly groaned when she sat up and went to get a  
drink of water.  
  
He could not bear it when she was near and he could not bear it when she  
was away. Sesshoumaru was in a dilemma.  
  
~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inu Yasha growled as he slashed the head off a wolf demon, watching the  
blood spurt before turning to the next one. He should have known better  
than to stumble onto their territory, and he was currently facing their  
whole pack. His blade would not transform and he had thrown it to one  
side, fighting with only his claws.  
  
He slashed through the last one in mid-air before he landed, panting. The  
blood has splattered over his hands but he had not sustained any wounds.  
In hindsight, he could have run from the demons but he was frustrated and  
they were there. Inu Yasha sprawled out on the grass as his breathing  
slowed, oblivious to the blood shed around him.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up and started lapping the blood from his fingers, freezing  
when he realized that this was a habit of Sesshoumaru's and jerking his  
fingers away from his mouth. He growled in frustration and leapt to his  
feet, cracking his knuckles. He still had anger his needed to vent and he  
prowled the forest openly, slashing at anything that got in his way.  
  
A commanding voice interrupted him and he froze, recognizing it. Kikyo  
stood casually by a tree, her eyes emotionless as she remarked, "Inu  
Yasha. something wrong?" Inu Yasha flexed his claws as he suppressed the  
urge to yell at Kikyo, the woman he had once wanted to live forever with.  
Kikyo stepped forward, her baggy clothes brushing against each other as  
she touched his face and asked, "When will you join me in the afterlife?"  
Inu Yasha glared back as he said, "Sooner than you might think."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-  
  
There we go, two days! Yay! FIVE DAYS UNTIL THE DUEL ^^ I know this was  
late, but I was on emotional overdrive at the moment and this annoying  
"friend" of mine keeps on e-mailing me. -_-; I plan to update on Mondays,  
Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. The extra update will be co-incidental  
unless I have too much free time. I'm also planning on writing a sequel  
to this fanfic, telling what happens AFTER the duel. ^_^ It's all working  
itself out in my head, I just need to figure out what they are going to  
do for five more days. *groans at though* Anyways, review, review,  
review! 


	7. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 7

Now (to save time in updates and keep the length!) each little part here before the ~* symbols is going to be one day! I am too lazy (and running out of ideas) to do more. -_-; as a note if you are confused: Before, it was two perspectives of the same day and THEN a new day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was sprawled out on the couch, alone for the first time in the  
past few days. Sesshoumaru usually came constantly, but he said he had  
some things to do today, so Kagome had agreed to spend a day apart. She  
exhaled deeply as she tried to figure out exactly what the hell she was  
doing. It was Sesshoumaru, even though the years seemed to have softened  
him. It was Sesshoumaru, even though he was constantly affectionate and  
gentle. She felt oddly secure in his presence, even though he was  
perfectly capable of murdering her in a split second when they lay so  
close together. Then there were the kisses. For some reason, each kiss  
was amazing; no matter how many times they did it. Each time it ended,  
they both seemed to want more, but never to act on it. It was dismissed  
as the passion of the moment and forgotten until the next kiss.  
  
Kagome sighed again, unsure if she could satisfy Sesshoumaru in what they  
wanted. He seemed confident enough in his love for her, but she had only  
seen this side of him for a couple of days. Even kissing seemed to be  
going too fast, but after they started doing it, it seemed impossible to  
stop. She wondered if it was simply physical attraction, which could be  
valid because, well, he was very hot. However, she wondered if she should  
have felt anything the first few times she saw him. It would be  
difficult, however, to feel any loving emotion towards a cold hearted  
youkai who was trying to kill you, no matter how drop dead gorgeous they  
were.  
  
She growled under her breath, a sound that Sesshoumaru commented on once,  
saying it suited her. Kagome stood, stretched, and went to get a piece of  
paper and a pencil. She folded it in half and scribbled "Inu Yasha" on  
one side and "Sesshoumaru" on the other. She began to list the advantages  
of each suitor on their corresponding side. Kagome stopped half way as a  
thought struck her like a lightning bolt: The well to Feudal Japan closed  
the night of her 17th birthday, closing all contact with the other world.  
She could stay in Feudal Japan with the two demons, or stay with her  
family in modern Japan and stay with Sesshoumaru.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Inu Yasha, not having the necessary materials to make such a list, stood  
in front of Kikyo, unsure whether to kill her or talk to her or embrace  
her. He cracked his bloody knuckles and asked, "You wouldn't mind dying  
again would you.? Since you are already dead? What would happen?" Kikyo's  
eyes narrowed slightly as she asked, "What is this sudden change of  
attitude Inu Yasha? Why do you suddenly want to kill me? I'll be glad to  
go of course. this is a mere earthen body, a hollow replacement for my  
old self. Here, I'll make it easier for you." Kikyo stepped forward as  
her hands went to the front of her shirt [I don't know what this is  
called, so let's leave it at shirt. -Author] and carefully loosed it as  
she cleared a patch of skin where her heart was, revealing the curve of  
her breasts around it.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, and then blushed, hating himself for it as the redness  
spread to the tips of his ears. Kikyo looked amused as she asked, "Does  
my body bother you, Inu Yasha? I see no problem with it; it is a sham to  
begin with. Now, I'll make it even easier; all you have to do is finish  
the deed." She slipped her hands into his dripping ones and placed one of  
his hands on her face and the other over her heart. She carefully pressed  
his dripping claws over her skin, pricking blood. Kikyo placed a hand  
over Inu Yasha's hand on her face and closed her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha gaped as he stared at his left hand, the one inches from  
Kikyo's heart. For some reason, he no longer wanted to kill her, but  
instead make her his mate. His eyes trailed from her breasts to her  
elegant neckline to her beautiful face. She opened her eyes as if she  
knew what he was thinking about and half smiled as she said, "It is your  
choice Inu Yasha. My soul is split between two beings: myself and Kagome.  
Killing one of us will cause my soul to be whole in the other. I know  
that I do not prance around in short skirts and tight shirts, but I did  
love you Inu Yasha. How can you guarantee she feels the same way about  
you?"  
  
Inu Yasha choked as he stepped back, removing both hands from Kikyo.  
Kikyo calmly tightened her shirt again as she smiled at Inu Yasha. "You  
poor thing. Actually forced to make a choice. You cannot have both of us  
Inu Yasha, just both parts of us in one being. I suppose you should kill  
me now before Sesshoumaru does the job." Inu Yasha stepped further back  
as his mind worked quickly. Kagome was together with Sesshoumaru now. She  
was needed to collect the jewels. She was a recarnation of Kikyo. Kikyo  
could also help Inu Yasha collect the jewels. If he killed Kagome, her  
soul would be one and they could really spend the rest of their lives  
together. He had loved Kikyo and Kagome both, which made the choice  
impossible before. If Kagome was interested in Sesshoumaru, she could not  
be interested in him.  
  
He grimaced at the thought of killing Kagome, hit his head with his fist  
and leapt into a tree, leaving a smiling Kikyo behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru lay underneath a blooming cherry tree, his back braced  
against the trunk as his eyes closed in thought. His hair was unbraided  
and fell in long waves over his shoulders, making him look quite  
feminine. He inwardly promised to show Kagome this place right after the  
duel as his thoughts returned to her once again. 2 more days until the  
duel. He had to wait just 2 more days before the rivalry for Kagome would  
end and a victor would be declared. She would be officially his after  
those two days.  
  
A slightly perverted grin spread across his face as his eyes flamed. He  
cracked his knuckles as his demon blood supplied a list of things that he  
could not do before but was now allowed to after he defeated Inu Yasha.  
He had to stifle the urges for now; shove them in a corner of his mind.  
Sesshoumaru had experience with hiding them; he had done so for the past  
hundreds of years. They had all flowed up after he had first seen Kagome  
and been smashed to pieces after he realized she had no idea of what he  
was doing. He supposed he should have waited a year, but Inu Yasha might  
have actually done something by then, which made it difficult to plan the  
timing.  
  
It wasn't too bad however, since he had thoroughly confused Inu Yasha at  
their last encounter. He might even be swaying towards Kikyo now, now  
that Kagome was branded unattainable. Well, technically, she was  
attainable, but Sesshoumaru's fierce pride and power would do enough to  
keep any would-be suitors away. He was possessive, but he felt that right  
was his, especially after his patience. Sesshoumaru would ensure Kagome's  
happiness, and he felt he was better suited to the task than anyone else.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he intertwined his fingers and let his chin drop to  
his chest, trying to catch some sleep. He would take Kagome out on a date  
tomorrow, as a final way to secure his claim. Besides, it would be  
inspiration for this upcoming duel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of Inu Yasha's companions were strewn around a fire pit inside a  
small hut. Miroku poked the embers as he remarked, "So. The fight is  
tomorrow?" Sango nodded, the fact having replayed itself in her mind for  
most of the week. Shippo was sulking beside the flames, their reflection  
glittering in his large eyes.  
  
"I don't want Kagome to go!" Shippo exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly  
around his knees and pouting. Sango's eyes softened as she reached out  
the fox demon.  
  
"She won't go, Shippo. We just don't know who'll win. If Inu Yasha wins,  
she'll rejoin us to finish finding the Shikon Shard, and then leave.  
There's always Naraku to fight later, and if Inu Yasha wins, Sesshoumaru  
won't bother us anymore. But if Sesshoumaru wins." Sango stopped,  
suppressing a shudder at the thought of Kagome in the clutches of the  
demon Sesshoumaru. She declared somewhat angrily, "I don't care how long  
he's been waiting for her; some things don't change and Sesshoumaru's one  
of them. You can bet that he's planning something for Kagome after the  
duel, no matter who wins."  
  
Miroku nodded glumly as he sighed wistfully at the thought of losing the  
beautiful Kagome, who had not agreed to bear his child. He could possibly  
turn her around if she rejoined them, if he flattered her enough. His  
thoughts trailed off into their usual perverted place as he continued  
poking the fire pit idly.  
  
Sango sighed as she continued; narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Miroku,  
whom she thought was a little too oblivious, "Kagome wouldn't abandon us  
for Sesshoumaru. Anyways, talking about it won't change the outcome so  
all we can do is sleep and hope for the best." Saying so, she settled  
down to rest. Shippo sighed as he watched the fire, as if hoping he could  
summon Kagome back to them if he stared long enough. Miroku seemed to be  
thinking the same thing as Shippo as he unwittingly volunteered himself  
for first watch.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
THAT IS IT! THE WHOLE PRE-DUEL CHAPTERS ARE DONE! YES! I finally got back  
on top of this fanfic and I'm already thinking of prequels and sequels in  
my tired little brain. *pats small brain to demonstrate point* I will  
update again on Sunday with the duel and the outcome! *huge yawn* I gotta  
upload this and go to sleep. You can thank all this Ranma music if you  
want, it really kept me going. Oh, and as for more incentive for me,  
anyone who finds the Ranma ½ song sung by Ryoga entitled: "Where the Heck  
Am I?!/ Ittai Koko wa, Doko Na N'Da!" and sends it to me by e-mail  
(whoever does so first of course, for the more contest-y feel) will get  
the next chapter a full day before everyone else. Other songs accepted  
are "Haikei Akane-san" and "Miwaku no Limbo Dance". So, anyone who sends  
me one of these songs first gets the next chapter first and there will be  
three winners. Send all entries to Dalecki@express56.com I plan to buy  
whatever CD I find any of these songs as soon as I find them and I will  
delete any MP3s after 24 hours to make this all perfectly legal. The rest  
of you will still get the update on time; these three will just get it  
sooner. Also, I am holding a vote for who you think should win this duel  
between Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru: your vote may change the plot! ^_^  
Again, send all entries to my e-mail (see above). 


	8. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 8

So here we go! The duel! *cheers* your votes have been tallied. And the winner will be revealed in this chapter. *cries* No one sent me any MP3s -_- So everyone will read it at the same time. Less fun that way but it was your choice! I'll just go on MP3-less here.all alone. send me MP3s to stop my belly-aching XD  
  
Nah, I'm just kidding; I'll find them myself eventually.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - -  
  
Sesshoumaru did not sleep well the last night before the duel. He had a  
constant dream of Kagome being snatched away by his bastard brother Inu  
Yasha right in front of his eyes, and he had been unable to stop them;  
bloody and paralyzed. He had given up on sleep around 2:30 AM and had  
drunk coffee to keep him awake as he jogged around Tokyo in the dark  
morning. He groaned as he saw the rather bad condition his hair was in as  
he brushed it and braided it tightly. He had tested the poison on his  
nails several times on inanimate objects until he got tired at their  
unwavering reaction and went to stretch for the seventh time.  
  
Sesshoumaru dressed in a dull orange t-shirt and loose pants, to make it  
easy to move. He pulled his trench coat on as he noted the tear that Inu  
Yasha's attack had created on it with a sneer. The memory of the  
occurrence made his blood heat up as he mentally renewed the promise to  
pay Inu Yasha back a hundred times over for what he could have done to  
Kagome. He growled as his muscles tensed, making his demon blood boil and  
scream for a fight.  
  
Sesshoumaru had rushed to Kagome's house as soon as the sun started to  
rise and had caught up the sleepy girl in a kiss as soon as he saw her.  
Kagome had been awoken by that and she dressed before leading Sesshoumaru  
to the well, grasping his hand the whole time. They looked at each other  
and smiled, a pang going into Kagome's heart as she remembered when she  
did this with Inu Yasha before Sesshoumaru had even been an issue. They  
leapt into the well at the same time.  
  
It was not a complete accident that she bumped against him on impact,  
instead more of a test for his reaction. She stumbled backwards, her back  
hitting Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru gripped her shoulder to steady  
her before wrapping both his arms around her shoulders, settling his chin  
into the place where her neck and shoulder met. Kagome looked surprised  
before reaching up and touching Sesshoumaru's cheek, realizing that his  
stripes were now fully visible. Sesshoumaru made a noise that sounded  
oddly like a purr and started kissing her neck gently. Kagome chuckled as  
the ticklish feeling slowly moved upwards and said, "Sesshoumaru. the  
duel."  
  
Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, "What about it.?" Kagome felt shivers  
go up and down her spine as Sesshoumaru loosened his arms and turned her  
around to face him. Kagome felt oddly relieved yet annoyed when Inu Yasha  
popped his head out at the top of the well and growled at the two.  
Sesshoumaru smirked at him before wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist  
and leaping out of the well. He landed lightly, his trench coat flying up  
to reveal his long white tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the cheek before releasing her and gripping  
the end of his tail to wrap it over his shoulder into its usual position.  
He took off his coat and handed it to Kagome as he unraveled his braid.  
Sesshoumaru smiled malevolently at Inu Yasha before straightening his  
back, resembling the old Sesshoumaru much more now. Inu Yasha grabbed his  
sheath and drew it out, throwing it on the ground at Kagome's feet.  
Kagome picked it up as she sat on the edge of the well.  
  
These events were watched with interest as the Feudal Age's Sesshoumaru  
grinned as he noted his father's fang in the hands of the mortal wench.  
He noted Inu Yasha and gasped at the demon he was fighting; an exact  
replica of himself. Sesshoumaru smiled as he heard cracking twigs behind  
him and turned to face Kikyo. She glanced at the Sesshoumaru in front of  
her and smiled as she asked, "Would you like to make a deal.?"  
  
Oblivious to Kikyo and the younger Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha lunged forward,  
swiping at Sesshoumaru, who danced away stone-faced. Sesshoumaru sighed  
as he stepped out of the range of all of Inu Yasha's blows, asking "Have  
you gotten worse in the time Kagome has been away?" Inu Yasha growled  
back a profanity as Sesshoumaru chuckled. Suddenly, Inu Yasha froze as a  
being that looked like a flying snake wrapped around him. Sesshoumaru  
hissed as another one bound itself around his feet. He growled as he  
slashed at it, freeing his legs for a few seconds before more slowly  
began to drift towards them. The snakes were souls that Kikyo was slowly  
releasing and Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he bounded towards where they  
were coming from. Meanwhile, the modern Sesshoumaru was trying to cut  
away the souls that were quickly binding around his limbs.  
  
Kagome watched them numbly as she wished she had her bow and arrows. The  
younger Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched it all, seizing the opportunity  
to clear the space between the well and the forest. The younger  
Sesshoumaru crashed into a startled Kagome as the two of them fell into  
the well, leaving a startled Sesshoumaru behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I so evil? I had this last minute  
brainstorm due to my lack of consciousness and caffeine excess. Now, all  
you people have to wait and wait for the next update! ^^ I'll answer any  
questions you might have in tomorrow's update, so be prepared to ask!  
*yawns* I didn't even think that I would get this finished. Now, I'm not  
sure whether to make this be the end of this fanfic and continue it in a  
sequel, or just write an epilogue or what. -_- I'll think about it and  
write up the next part tomorrow morning. I find the best way to keep you  
people on your toes is to surprise myself, and it worked for me! ^^ 


	9. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 9

And so, I return after leaving you people hanging at one of the worst points possible.! Hee hee hee.I know the chapters do seem shorter, but I am finding my free time diminishing and then multiplying.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru slammed into her, the force sending them  
both flying backwards. The younger Sesshoumaru gripped the blade she was  
holding as he smiled dangerously. Kagome gasped in shock as she saw his  
eyes. The other Sesshoumaru's were different, softer, but these were as  
cold as ice. She groaned as she landed on the bottom of the well.  
Sesshoumaru winced as the sword flashed brightly in his grasp and  
released it. Kagome shoved Sesshoumaru away with the hilt as she  
scrambled to the other end of the well, holding the sheath tightly  
against her chest. Sesshoumaru snarled as he rubbed the place where the  
hilt had slammed against his jaw. "I'll kill you for that, wench." He  
growled at her, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Kagome shuddered as she tightened her grip on the sheath, fully prepared  
to use it as a weapon. Sesshoumaru quickly closed the distance between  
them, his mind working quickly. He couldn't touch the sword with his one  
arm, but the girl couldn't actually use the blade. Sesshoumaru smiled as  
he cracked his knuckles, remembering his brother's affinity for this  
mortal wench. After all, Kikyo was dealt with.  
  
Inu Yasha grunted as he leapt into the forest, his nose twitching  
furiously as he searched for Kikyo's faint scent. He was mainly guided to  
her by the source of the flying souls she was emitting, although he grew  
more and more nervous each soul he saw, knowing that she should not be  
releasing so many. He saw her limp body as he increased his speed,  
scaling a log that blocked his path. Inu Yasha skidded to a stop at her  
side, gasping at the large hole in Kikyo's waist.  
  
Kikyo's hazy eyes caught sight of Inu Yasha and she smiled as she said,  
".only earth and bones, Inu Yasha. this body was a sham. you should be  
pleased. now you can go after Kagome." She inhaled sharply as she  
struggled to say more but gagged on something. A clod of earth emerged  
from between her lips and fell on the front of her shirt, much to her dry  
amusement. "Coming to this world was painless, but leaving does not give  
one the same luxury. Good-bye."  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes as her chest stopped moving in the gentle motion of  
breathing. A pink aura seethed around her for a second before centering  
at her heart. The aura intensified there, spiraling upwards above her  
chest before forming a sphere where it hovered momentarily before  
solidifying and zooming away. Inu Yasha gaped at her still body for a  
second before grasping Kikyo's shoulder and shaking it twice. His mind  
seemed unable to grasp the fact as he kept on repeating, "Wake up. Wake  
up, Kikyo. Wake up, damn you!"  
  
The pink orb soared quickly past the older Sesshoumaru's nose and the  
souls holding him in place squealed as they released him to float away in  
various directions. Sesshoumaru slashed at a couple souls in revenge  
before sprinting towards the well, following the path of the orb. He  
leapt into the well, landing with a thud next to Kagome.  
  
[Note: To avoid confusion, the future's Sesshoumaru is now going to be  
called Sess. I had to put this notice here because you people rarely read  
my notes]  
  
Kagome watched the orb hover above her head before diving into her heart.  
She gasped as the pink flames seared themselves into her heart. She froze  
as her eyes opened wider, her pupils diminishing quickly as she watched  
the air in front of Sesshoumaru blankly. Sess scrambled up as he reached  
towards Kagome, grabbing both of her shoulders and shaking her twice. Her  
neck seemed to go limp and her head rolled around on her chest. Then her  
eyes closed as a pink light surrounded her, causing Sess to hiss as it  
seared his hands. Kagome's body slowly lifted from the ground, the light  
intensifying. Her feet hovered above the ground an inch or two as her  
hand reached out to touch Sess's cheek, his hand closing over her  
tightly, the light soothing the spot where it had caused him pain. As  
always, his demon blood boiled forth, but instead of calming it, Kagome's  
aura seemed to make it scream louder. The pink light slowly began to  
transfer between the two, unknown to the pair.  
  
The light shone brighter for a second before Sess absorbed it, his eyes  
turning red as his claws lengthened. Kagome's lips moved as a voice that  
was not her own drawled from between them: "You are the one." Sesshoumaru  
blinked as a similar light surrounded him, although clearly weaker. It  
entered his veins smoothly, mingling with his own blood as he craned his  
neck, seeing the mortal wrench in a different light. However, Sess and  
Kagome were oblivious to him as Kagome inhaled sharply.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times before she fell forward, landing into Sess's  
arms. Sess, completely not expecting this, was taken unaware as he hit  
the wall of the wall. Her aura surged forward again as she wrapped her  
arms around his neck and whispered softly in his ear, "Please be gentle,  
my love." Sess blushed as the simple statement sent his blood into a new  
frenzy. Sesshoumaru looked disgusted before he saw the blade's scabbard  
on the ground where Kagome had dropped it when she rose from the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the pair before he scampered across the well and  
picked up the scabbard, shocked when the light did not repel him but  
instead greeted the pink aura that now faintly surrounded his skin. Sess,  
without turning his gaze away from Kagome, lashed out at Sesshoumaru, who  
dropped the sword in nervousness. "Leave it." Sess said, the tips of his  
claws brushing against Sesshoumaru's throat. Sesshoumaru growled, causing  
the claws to create pinpricks. Sesshoumaru edged out of their reach but  
leapt out of the well. Besides, if his look-alike was anything like  
himself, he would not hesitate in dealing out death.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There we go! It's not over yet though people! I just have a head ache so I'm going to go collapse somewhere.. *yawns as she rubs her eyes, where two nicely sized bags are forming* I just got Dark Cloud 2 from Blockbuster and the game is totally awesome and really easy to become addicted to.  
  
Next Chapter might be lemony so I'll change the rating if it gets too bad. But I'm not planning too much 


	10. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 10

Here we go! I spent all of yesterday planning out a convention with my friend yesterday and it's still ten months away. (It's Acen btw, check out their website @ acen.org! It isn't updated yet, but who cares?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sess blinked as Kagome leaned closer against him. He watched  
her numbly, his eyes a bright red color, and filtering  
everything he saw. Kagome gently ran her fingers down his  
chest before reaching the end of his shirt, where she slipped  
her hand up his shirt. Sess sat there numbly for a second  
before he fully realized what she was doing and what she  
wanted. He turned slightly and glanced at her adoring gaze.  
One hand went to the back of her head as he kissed her  
fiercely. She threw her free arm around his neck and latched  
it tightly as Kagome felt him slip his tongue in her mouth.  
She quickly did the same as she ran her tongue gently over  
his teeth, drawing blood as it reached his sharp fangs.  
  
Her blood ran into Sess's mouth as he closed his eyes,  
enjoying the slightly salty flavor. Kagome's other hand kept  
on exploring his muscular body gently as his arm wrapped  
around her back. His fingers shredded the material as his  
claws ran gently along her back, being careful not to pierce  
her soft skin. Kagome moaned as her other arm released his  
neck and began to tug on his shirt, trying to lift it off.  
Sess shredded his shirt carefully, much to the delight of  
Kagome. She seemed much more eager to feel her body against  
his because she did not try to squirm away or complaint as he  
ripped off the front of her school uniform and cast it to one  
side.  
  
They broke the kiss and panted a little, their pink auras  
fading away. Kagome gasped in pain and closed her eyes, one arm  
still wrapped around Sesshoumaru's neck. She arched her back as  
the last tinges of aura disappeared. She opened her eyes and  
looked much more like the normal Kagome, who looked at  
Sesshoumaru's face; smiled, looked lower at his chest; blushed  
as her grin widened, looked down at her chest; and looked  
confused. Kagome's blush darkened as she gently unwrapped her  
arm from around his neck and shifted out of Sess's lap. Sess  
blushed as well, the tips of his ears turning pink. Kagome  
looked down, her hands grasping the front of her uniform to  
pull the shreds together, covering her bra.  
  
Kagome was the first to break the awkward silence that grew  
between them, tasting the blood from her tongue as she spoke,  
"What. just happened?"  
  
Sess looked appalled as he asked, "You don't remember  
anything??"  
  
Kagome looked confused as she tried to explain, "I sort of  
remember what we. almost did. but it wasn't my choice and I  
couldn't control what part of me was doing."  
  
Sess blinked, casting his eyes downward as he picked up his  
trench coat and shirt off the ground. "I had better go then.  
I'm obviously the only one that feels this way." He stood and  
reached up for the edge of the well, his fingers just being  
able to graze the wood. Sess prepared to pull himself up  
swiftly, feeling that the wood was not too stable as he set  
both feet to the side of the well in preparation.  
  
Kagome blinked as she impulsively grabbed the edge of  
Sesshoumaru's jeans. She held him there with both hands, her  
school uniform forgotten. "No. Please don't go. it's not that I  
don't feel that way; I'm just not ready." Sesshoumaru glanced  
down and opened his mouth to say something as he felt the wood  
give way, extracting with it a large amount of dirt and rocks.  
  
He fell backwards, turning to leap towards Kagome to protect  
her from the rocks. He winced as he landed and the debris  
pounded on his back. He looked down at Kagome, who was staring  
at him with tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru blinked as the tears  
started to silently run down her face. Kagome looked at  
Sesshoumaru, and for some reason knew at that instant that he  
would die for her. He had once again saved her and seemed like  
a knight as he crouched over her. The lack of shirt  
significantly enhanced the experience and she could not resist  
a small smile through her tears. Sesshoumaru looked confused  
but leaned down lower and licked the tears from her cheeks,  
whispering into her ear, "Please don't cry. I will be here as  
long as you want me to be."  
  
This sent Kagome into a fresh wave of tears as Sesshoumaru  
moved his head and slowly began trailing kisses along her  
shoulder, leading up to her neck, as he had done in the well  
before the duel. Kagome laughed as he moved along her neck and  
threw her arms around his neck, causing him to lean back up and  
lift her with him. She giggled again as he kissed her, causing  
her chuckles to fade away.  
  
A thud nearby them caused them to look up and notice Inu Yasha.  
He seemed to have changed, especially around the eyes. They  
bore a faintly haunted expression as he absorbed the scene in  
front of him, including the tattered clothes. Sesshoumaru  
narrowed his eyes and looked calm as he asked, "What is it,  
brother?"  
  
Kagome felt awkward as she hung from Sesshoumaru's neck but she  
knew she would feel more awkward if she released her grip. Inu  
Yasha growled as he gritted his teeth to say, "I hope you and  
your wench enjoy the time you have left with each other, since  
it will not be long. I will kill you brother, and it shall not  
be a quick death."  
  
A gasp came from Kagome at the word "wench" but Sesshoumaru's  
eyes grew a shade colder as he said, "I advise you to watch  
your mouth, brother. I shall not warn you again." Sesshoumaru  
casually looked down at Kagome and he asked, "Dear, do you  
think we need a half-demon servant later?" Kagome chuckled as  
she nodded her head, a hint of maliciousness glinting in her  
eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled as he unwrapped her arms and gently laid  
Kagome on the bottom of the well, handing her his trench coat  
so that she could retain some level of dignity.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*yawns* There's chapter 10. *dances around * I got it up on time. I got it up on time.! This was a tight squeeze btw. *shrugs* Hope you peeps enjoyed it! 


	11. An Unforseen Choice Chapter 11

Chapter 11. *shrugs* I don't know much of what else to say, it's too early.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up as Kagome sat up and scooted towards the  
other end of the well, shrugging her arms in the trench coat  
and wrapping it around herself. Sesshoumaru cracked his  
knuckles as he faced Inu Yasha, assuming his graceful battle  
stance. Inu Yasha snarled in return as he picked up the sheath  
of his sword from the ground, drawing out the Tessaiga.  
Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome for a second and smiled  
before returning his gaze to his half-brother. He closed his  
eyes for a second as a pink aura surrounded him. Sesshoumaru  
grinned evilly as his claws lengthened and his eyes turned red  
again, their color coming back to normal after Kagome had  
stopped glowing.  
  
Inu Yasha drew out his blade and gripped it with both hands in  
front of him, a mere foot from Sesshoumaru. The full-blooded  
demon seemed aware of this fact as he reached out and touched  
the tip of the sword with a glowing finger. He looked faintly  
amused when the blade did not cut him but instead mingled with  
the aura. Sesshoumaru ran the finger along the length of the  
blade, stepping closer to Inu Yasha as he did so. A golden aura  
began to glow wherever he touched and he looked quite pleased  
with himself by the time he was right next to Inu Yasha. The  
golden aura grew brighter as it slowly began to spread to the  
whole blade of the sword until it flowed over and trickled down  
the hilt to touch Inu Yasha's hands.  
  
Due to the lack of aura that Inu Yasha had obtained, the golden  
light seared his skin and he hissed, causing him to drop the  
sword. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly at that before picking up  
the blade and swinging it a few times to test it out. The  
blade's light shone brighter and Sesshoumaru's smile widened.  
He glanced at the stunned Inu Yasha and drove the tip of the  
blade into the dirt, causing it to stand upright in the ground.  
"I don't need to defile our father's sword with your half breed  
blood, Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha growled as he slashed at the nearby Sesshoumaru, who  
caught his slash in mid air. He effectively broke the sprained  
wrist before throwing Inu Yasha over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru  
stepped on Inu Yasha's chest and leaned in, holding his claws  
next to his throat. He grinded his foot as he said, "Give up,  
you mutt. Spare yourself the indignity of losing and become a  
servant of mine. You've already lost both the girls, why lose  
your life as well?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled as he struggled to breathe without the poison  
claws piercing his throat. ".Never shall I serve you, you cold  
hearted bastard. I would rather rot in hell for seven lifetimes  
than become your servant for one."  
  
He spit in Sesshoumaru's face, splattering his cheek.  
Sesshoumaru flicked off the spit as he ground his foot more  
into his clothes, applying more pressure to his chest. "A  
little more weight and I'll crack a rib or two, Inu Yasha. Then  
I'll slice open your chest and pull out your heart. It is  
really your choice, even if you do make the wrong one."  
  
Kagome felt her throat grow dry as she watched Inu Yasha  
trapped on the ground and his menacing brother standing over  
him. She stood up and went over to Inu Yasha, crouching over  
his head as she pleaded, "Inu Yasha. please? For me? Don't die  
here." She trailed her fingers lightly along his cheek and  
smiled slightly.  
  
She watched something flicker in Inu Yasha's eyes as he turned  
back to Sesshoumaru and growled out a reply, ".I shall become a  
bodyguard, not a butler." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he  
glanced at Kagome, fully aware of what caused him to change his  
mind but nodded, shifting his foot. Inu Yasha growled as he  
scrambled to his feet, trying to keep as much dignity as  
possible as he brushed the dirt off his clothes.  
  
Kagome felt slightly nervous as Sesshoumaru turned to her,  
reminding of what he was capable off. He smiled warmly at her  
and said, "You were excellent, love." Kagome blushed as he slid  
his fingers underneath her chin and leaned her head up to kiss  
her. Inu Yasha looked disgusted at that but noted the lack of a  
mating mark on her neck with relief.  
  
Sesshoumaru slid an arm around Kagome's shoulders when they  
broke the kiss and held her beside him possessively. He glanced  
at Inu Yasha and said, "Your servitude starts now. Some formal  
papers will be drawn up when we reach my mansion and you will  
be paid a decent wage. We shall have to do something with your  
hair and ears though. And you will need a more normal outfit."  
  
Inu Yasha growled at that and gripped his hair with one hand  
defiantly and remarked, "You have your hair long!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned and somewhat vainly ran his fingers through  
his hair as he replied, "Well, yes, but that's because of  
having seniority.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There we go, chapter 11.One of the shortest chapters I've  
written thus far and one of the fastest ones.. ^^ I think this  
is a good place to end the story or make a short epilogue for  
chapter 12. I'll probably just write a sequel though.Curses, I  
still need to write what happens to the Feudal Sesshoumaru and  
the rest of Inu Yasha's group. -_- I suppose the epilogue idea  
is a certainty now. Next update is Wednesday, talk to you peeps  
then! 


	12. An Unforseen Choice Epilogue

Here we go epilogue-y goodness! ^^ It's just basically each character and what happened to them. And, okay, this is Wednesday's update two days ahead and this gives me some leeway so I can skip it if I have to.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inu Yasha: After becoming a bodyguard, he grew interested in a number  
of things in the future, one of which included rock music. He quickly  
grew to be an excellent guitar player, his acute ears allowing him to  
perfectly match notes like a demonic Mozart. He currently plays for  
various clubs around the country and is waiting for his big break and  
be able to start a band. Even though he cannot be outwardly  
affectionate to Kagome, a small part of him still loves her.  
  
Miroku: After Inu Yasha disappeared with Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome,  
he followed them to the future and got distracted by the several  
beautiful girls in that time era. He quickly requested to be employed  
by Sesshoumaru, since his mansion overlooked a beach and gave him the  
chance to watch a rather large amount of girls clothed in skimpy  
outfits run around for most of the day. He has currently asked for 127  
of them to bear his child, with some unexpected replies.  
  
Sango: She followed Miroku to the future to keep an eye on him and make  
sure none of the girls actually agreed to his child-bearing request.  
Kiara came along with her and was quickly discovered by a plushie  
company who mass-produced stuffed animals made after her likeness.  
Sango quickly made millions in the profits.  
  
Shippo: He, like Kiara, got discovered by a plushie company as well as  
a mangaka and Miroku claimed him to be his pet so that he would get a  
portion of the money. Shippo currently resides with Sango and Kiara in  
an estate near the ocean, a few miles away from Sesshoumaru's so that  
they can keep an eye on Miroku and stay in touch with Kagome,  
Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru: They did not live happily ever after, having  
arguments once or twice in their relationship. Still, they were happy  
together and their love never seemed to end. Kagome's new power granted  
her a certain level of immortality and the pink aura kept her  
appearance from changing. Sesshoumaru made a load of money in the stock  
market and started his own company, who quickly became the #1 producer  
of beauty products, such as hair sprays, hair brushes and hair  
shampoos, all of which Sesshoumaru tested before hand. Due to this,  
Sesshoumaru quickly did commercials for his company, most of which had  
him shirtless in the shower to appeal to women more. Their sales have  
never been higher.  
  
And so another romance closed, until the lazy author took to her  
keyboard again and found the time to write another one.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay, that is IT! The end! This story is over unless I write a sequel.!  
Which I probably won't until later.My current plan is an Inu  
Yasha/Ranma crossover without everyone somehow falling into a spring.-_- 


End file.
